The Return of Rainbow Factory
by sailormoongirl206
Summary: Now, we've all read the famous Rainbow Factory fanfiction, right? But, what happens when the Rainbow Factory returns? Will there be chaos? Who knows! Oh wait, I do... And so can you...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Fluttershy!" The yellow mare turned around to see Rainbow Dash, one of her PFF's, trotting up to her. RD had a brown coat on, hiding her face, only revealing her eyes and a strand of her mane. "Hey, Fluttershy." She repeated, once they were a yard away from each other. "Oh, hi, Rainbow Dash," Said the shy pony. Fluttershy looked into her friends beautiful rose colored eyes, expecting to see determination and happiness in them. But she saw evil and darkness in her now bloodshot red eyes.

"Rainbow Dash, are you okay? You don't look so good." Fluttershy asked. RD nodded, causing her mane to bounce and reveal itself. Instead of being the colors of the rainbow, it was a series of different shades of gray. A sinister smile appeared on RD's face, as she said, "Yeah, I'm fine, I've just been pretty busy, ya know, training the new Pegasi to work in Cloudsdale for the weather department," She explained nonchalantly.

"Oh, how's that been going?" Fluttershy wondered, her fear vanishing. "So far, it's great! So many pegasi have passed!" She replied excitedly. "Was Scootaloo there? Did she pass?" Scootaloo was a good friend of Fluttershy and the rest, and was also a member of The Cutiemark Crusaders. Pain and regret flashed in Dashie's eyes for a split second, Fluttershy swore, but was soon replaced with delight. "Yeah, she did great! In fact, I'm sure she'll be creating rainbows in no time!" Rainbow Dash shouted, then laughed to herself.

"Well, I, um, don't mean to be rude, but, I have to go. Angel will be expecting lunch soon, so yeah." Fluttershy explained. "Oh, okay. hey, wanna come over sometime? I've been so busy lately, so, I thought I'd have a couple friends over for dinner. Tonight, maybe?" Rainbow Dash suggested. "Um. . . . Well, I'd have to check with Angel and-" Fluttershy saw RD blink sadly, and sighed, "Actually, dinner tonight would be good." RD smiled, baring sharp teeth, that had some red liquid on them. "Awesome! See ya, then!" Rainbow dash flew off, leaving the confused Fluttershy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Fluttershy!" The yellow mare turned around to see Rainbow Dash, one of her PFF's, trotting up to her. RD had a brown coat on, hiding her face, only revealing her eyes and a strand of her mane. "Hey, Fluttershy." She repeated, once they were a yard away from each other. "Oh, hi, Rainbow Dash," Said the shy pony. Fluttershy looked into her friends beautiful rose colored eyes, expecting to see determination and happiness in them. But she saw evil and darkness in her now bloodshot red eyes.

"Rainbow Dash, are you okay? You don't look so good." Fluttershy asked. RD nodded, causing her mane to bounce and reveal itself. Instead of being the colors of the rainbow, it was a series of different shades of gray. A sinister smile appeared on RD's face, as she said, "Yeah, I'm fine, I've just been pretty busy, ya know, training the new Pegasi to work in Cloudsdale for the weather department," She explained nonchalantly.

"Oh, how's that been going?" Fluttershy wondered, her fear vanishing. "So far, it's great! So many pegasi have passed!" She replied excitedly. "Was Scootaloo there? Did she pass?" Scootaloo was a good friend of Fluttershy and the rest, and was also a member of The Cutiemark Crusaders. Pain and regret flashed in Dashie's eyes for a split second, Fluttershy swore, but was soon replaced with delight. "Yeah, she did great! In fact, I'm sure she'll be creating rainbows in no time!" Rainbow Dash shouted, then laughed to herself.

"Well, I, um, don't mean to be rude, but, I have to go. Angel will be expecting lunch soon, so yeah." Fluttershy explained. "Oh, okay. hey, wanna come over sometime? I've been so busy lately, so, I thought I'd have a couple friends over for dinner. Tonight, maybe?" Rainbow Dash suggested. "Um. . . . Well, I'd have to check with Angel and-" Fluttershy saw RD blink sadly, and sighed, "Actually, dinner tonight would be good." RD smiled, baring sharp teeth, that had some red liquid on them. "Awesome! See ya, then!" Rainbow dash flew off, leaving the confused Fluttershy.

Sorry it's so short, I'm working on others at the moment such as Warrior fanfics, a BTVS fanfic, FNAF fanfics, and a couple of Sonic: Silvaze fanfics. So, yeaaaah... R&R!


End file.
